The Year
by onesmartgoalie
Summary: Sequel to the Birth It is a week after Chris' birth and it spans over a year to Chris' return to the future. A new demon arises hoping to kill the Charmed Ones, Wyatt, and Chris. Paige gets a new job. Complete summary inside....
1. Prelude

okay here is my new fan fic: The Year  
  
Summary: The story starts out a week after Chris' birth. The story spans out for over a year until Chris returns to the future. A new demon has taken control in the Underworld hoping to destroy the Charmed Ones, Wyatt, and especially Chris. It seems the demon has a huge obsession with Chris. Paige also gets offered a new job, but as what is really suprising. And an old villain makes a comeback, but for how long?  
  
Author's Note: Okay there will be time jumps from month to month. Sometimes a month will be a lot of chapters and sometimes, a few. After I make this, I'm going to make a whole new fic that starts out after the season finale. Also, I already wrote most of this fic on the wb boards, but this time, I'll rearrange chapters cuz sometimes it's too short so yep. And no title names cuz I won't be creative enough to think of them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. So if you decide to sue me, I'll remind you to look at this disclaimer. And then I'll laugh in your face and you can go be depressed in a corner.....  
  
Prelude  
  
It is about a week since Chris has been born. A strong bond between Wyatt and baby Chris has already been made. The two have become inserperable. Wyatt goes wherever Chris goes.  
  
Chris has been revealed as the strongest being the world has ever seen. A prophecy saying that because Chris was born humble, he will be humble with his powers. Chris hates being what he is, but it shows who he truly is. He has twelve powers that have also been foretold in prophecy.  
  
Chris has decided to stay in the past for a year. He then will return to his time where he hopefully can start his new destiny: making the world live in peace.  
  
Leo has been demoted to the Charmed Ones Whitelighter again. He had to choose between his Elder status, or his family. He chose his family. He and Piper are slowing getting back together. There have already been times where they have kissed.  
  
Chris hated Leo before, but has reconciled with Leo. When Crill and Thrask, two demons of the Tribunal, tried to kill him, Leo jumped in the way. Chris developed his last of twelve powers, healing, to revive Leo. He has then lost his hate towards Leo.  
  
Phoebe has lost her powers due to her carelessness. If she shows her worth, she will have her powers returned to her. Gideon and Sigmund are in wizard prison because they were caught trying to kill Wyatt. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed just the made-up characters....... If you wanna use them ask me...... Yep..... Uhuh.....  
  
Season Finale tomorrow!!!! It makes me happy. Excpt for what happens to one of the characters..... Tear..... Oh yeah if I make any small mistakes, sorry......  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Manor-Day  
  
Piper is watching Chris. Wyatt of course, is with her. Wyatt and Chris have become inseperable. Piper has found it extremely hard to even sleep without Wyatt orbing in to watch his little brother.  
  
Phoebe comes into the room. She looks at Wyatt and shakes her head. "I love Chris,"she said,"but I couldn't stare at him all day everyday."  
  
Piper nodded. "I know what you mean,"she replied. "It's like trying to get Wyatt to go away from himself."  
  
"It's been extremely peaceful around here."  
  
Piper shrugged. "I have no idea why. It's like the calm before a storm."  
  
"Exactly. I wish that I had my powers back already. I then could help a lot more."  
  
"You do Phoebe. You write the spells and make the potions. You just have to do something extremely special that catches the Tribunal's eyes."  
  
"I know that. It's just hard." Phoebe sat on Piper's bed. She looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I wonder who replaced Crill and Thrask."  
  
Piper shrugged. "I'm sure that we haven't heard of them."  
  
"You're right. I just hope that they aren't hoping to kill Chris like the other two."  
  
Piper sat down next to Phoebe. "I'm sure that the higher power wouldn't allow it."  
  
"Yeah. It seems that he almost regards Chris as a son..."  
  
Piper frowned. "You have a good point there,"she answered. "I guess that he just hated to see Chris be abandoned by his father."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Piper looked at Wyatt and Chris again. The two were silent looking at each other. "It's freaky,"she said,"those two."  
  
Phoebe looked over there and nodded. "I know what you mean,"she said. "I don't think we were ever like that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So we're summoning Grams tomorrow right?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Chris needs his Wiccaning soon."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "I wonder how Grams will react,"she said. "I mean another boy."  
  
Piper laughed. "She'll be okay with it. I just can't wait to see how her face will look when she finds out that the baby is also the future Chris that she has met before."  
  
Phoebe laughed too. "Yeah,"she replied,"it'll be great." She stood up. "I have to get back to work again. A whole new article to write."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Phoebe left.  
  
Piper looked at Wyatt and Chris again. Wyatt was watching Chris who had now fallen asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Social Agency  
  
Paige is waiting for an interview. She has decided that she will try out a new place to be a social worker.  
  
A young man stepped out of an office. "Paige Matthews interview,"he said.  
  
Paige stood up and smoothed her skirt. She walked into the office.  
  
The young man was already sitting at his desk. He motioned for Paige to sit across him. "It's nice to meet you Paige,"he said.  
  
"You too,"she replied. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."  
  
The man smiled. "My name is Tom Cooper,"he said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tom pulled out a file on Paige. He opened it and started to read it. "I'm impressed,"he said. "You have a very good record. Though I want to ask: why did you leave your previous job?"  
  
Paige shrugged. "I had too many family problems,"she said. It was the half- truth.  
  
Tim nodded. "I see,"he answered. "I have those all the time too." He continued to read her file. "It says here that you have to leave work frequently. May I ask why?"  
  
"Family problems,"she said again. "My family is very hectic. I'll try to not make that as much as a problem here. That is if I get hired."  
  
Tom smiled. "I hope so too,"he replied. "For I think you would make an excellent addition to the work force here. I'm hoping that you can start on Monday."  
  
Paige smiled. "That would be great,"she replied. "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Tom stood up. "Same to you,"he said weirdly. He extended his hand.  
  
Paige shook it. She looked around his office and saw a Wiccan book in the corner.  
  
"Something wrong?"Tom asked.  
  
Paige pointed to the corner. "I just saw that,"she responded slowly. "Are you into Wiccan stuff?"she asked.  
  
Tom nodded and smiled mysteriously. "It plays a big role in my life. I see that you are familiar with it too."  
  
Paige shrugged. "I've read a few books. It's a very interesting topic."  
  
"Perhaps we can talk about it Monday,"Tom suggested.  
  
Paige smiled. "Sure,"she replied,"during lunch. See you Monday." She left.  
  
As Paige walked to her car, she couldn't help feeling a connection with Tom. He had a very magical feeling around him. She just wasn't quite sure. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Manor-Day  
  
Paige walks into the house extremely happy. She walks into the kitchen fo find Piper giving Chris some milk while Wyatt is eating.  
  
"Hi Piper,"she said happily.  
  
Piper looked up and smiled. "You seem very happy,"she observed.  
  
Paige nodded. "I got a new job,"she replied excitedly.  
  
"Great for you,"Piper said going back to Chris.  
  
Paige frowned. "I met this Tom guy,"she said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"He seemed so into Wiccan stuff."  
  
Piper frowned. "Interesting,"she replied.  
  
"I'm going to talk with him about it on Monday."  
  
"Hopefully you didn't let on too much,"Piper warned.  
  
"I didn't,"Paige -assure-d her. "I just said that I read Wiccan books."  
  
"Good." Piper put the bottle down and burped Chris. "You know how it always is when we get found out."  
  
"I know. That's why I didn't say anything." She took a bottle of juice and left.  
  
Piper smiled at Chris. "Do you like that?"she asked.  
  
Chris giggled. He moved his hand a little bit and the bottle went into his mouth.  
  
Piper stared at him. "Okay,"she said weirdly. "Leo!"  
  
Leo orbed in. "What?"he asked politely.  
  
Piper shrugged. "I just witnessed Chris' first use of his powers,"she replied.  
  
Leo smiled and looked at Chris. "Good guy,"he said sweetly. "Can I see?"he asked.  
  
Chris waved his hand again slightly and the bottle in his mouth flew out on the table.  
  
Wyatt clapped. He giggled as if congradulating Chris.  
  
"Awww look at that,"Leo said. "Wyatt is giving his brother praise."  
  
Piper smiled. "You should see him with Chris all the time Leo,"she replied. "I can hardly go to sleep without Wyatt coming in my room."  
  
"They love each other,"Leo said.  
  
Piper nodded. "I know. That's why it doesn't annoy me too much."  
  
Piper and Leo shared a look before looking away. "So where do you stay now Leo?"Piper asked.  
  
Leo shrugged. "Chris has allowed me to stay at his place while he is somewhere else,"he replied. "At least for awhile. I have to find my own place."  
  
"He seems to not hate you now."  
  
"After I jumped in front of that attack,"Leo said,"I think he forgave me." He laughed slightly.  
  
"He could've protected himself."  
  
Leo shrugged. "I had no way to know that. He didn't show his powers."  
  
"He does now though."  
  
"I know. I'm grateful for that. It's still hard to believe that he is the most powerful person. We all thought Wyatt was."  
  
Piper nodded. "I think that Wyatt already knows that too,"she answered. "He seems to love Chris all the more for that."  
  
"I get that too."  
  
The two smiled at each other. They leaned closer and kissed.  
  
Wyatt made an uncomfortable noise. Chris started to cry quietly.  
  
Piper looked at Chris. She then looked at Wyatt. "Hmmm,"she said,"they don't seem to like us kissing Leo."  
  
Leo smiled at her. "I guess so,"he responded quietly.  
  
Piper cleared her throat. She wanted to talk to Leo about them, but she felt too awkward.  
  
Leo had decided to talk to her about getting together again. "So have you ever thought about us getting back together?"he asked softly.  
  
Piper nodded quickly. "All the time,"she replied. "It just seems that we'd have to go through a lot of this stuff again."  
  
"Yeah. Did we get divorced or not? I never seem to know."  
  
Piper shook her head. "I think that I wanted to,"she replied,"but I couldn't go through with it. So we just seperated."  
  
Leo laughed awkwardly. "So if we get back together again,"he said,"we won't have to get married again."  
  
Piper laughed. "Yeah,"she said quietly. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Manor-Morning  
  
Paige and Phoebe are setting out the crystals in which to summon Grams. Piper is dressing Chris in his new clothes. The older Chris is nowhere to be seen, but has promised to return in a few minutes. He has been gone since 6.  
  
Piper walks up the stairs holding Chris. "I can't wait to see what Grams says,"she muttered.  
  
Paige laughed. "I just can't wait to see her face,"she replied.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Me too."  
  
Chris orbs in. "Hi everyone,"he says happily.  
  
"Where have you been?"Piper asked.  
  
Chris shrugged. "Around,"he replied in his usual way.  
  
Piper sighed. She didn't know why she even asked. "Alright,"she said. "Let me do the talking to Grams Chris."  
  
Chris nodded. "Sure,"he said. "I just can't wait to see her face."  
  
Paige laughed. "We all can't."  
  
Leo orbed in. "Good,"he said looking around,"I haven't missed it."  
  
"Nope." Phoebe chanted the spell to bring Grams over.  
  
Grams first looked like a spirit in the crystals. She stepped through the crystals looking like a normal person. "Piper,"she said slowly,"I would like to congradulate you on yet another baby."  
  
"Thanks Grams,"Piper responded. "It's another boy. I hope it doesn't make you mad."  
  
Grams shook her head and smiled. "You are a very unusual case Piper."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Grams turned to Paige. "Paige,"she said,"you dyed your hair again."  
  
Paige nodded. "I dye my hair as I please."  
  
"Good for you." She then turned to Phoebe. "I'm so sorry dear,"she started slowly,"for losing your active powers."  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "It was my own fault,"she answered.  
  
Grams nodded and turned back towards Piper. "So let me meet the newest member of the Halliwell line."  
  
Piper gave Chris to Grams. "Grams,"she said smiling,"this is Chris Perry Halliwell."  
  
Grams smiled, not catching on to the name yet. "Chris Perry Halliwell,"she repeated. "It has a nice ring to it. You at least gave him a middle name with 'P.' Why Chris though?"  
  
Piper shrugged and looked at the future Chris. She then the looked at Grams mysteriously. "That's what Chris' name over there is." She pointed to Chris.  
  
Grams looked at the mysterious Whitelighter. She only knew him as a Whitelighter. "I know that Piper,"she responded, still in the dark,"but why Chris?"  
  
Piper laughed a little bit. "Because,"she said slowly as if toying with Grams,"Chris over there is the Chris that you are holding."  
  
"You mean that Chris is a Halliwell?"  
  
Paige and Phoebe laughed at Gram's face. Chris smiled remembering a distant memory that had to do with Grams. He then laughed too. Leo was silent hoping that Grams wouldn't ask him questions.  
  
Piper sighed. "Grams,"she said again,"the Chris over there is the Chris that you are holding. The mysterious Whitelighter as you know is from the future and a Halliwell. This Halliwell." She pointed to the baby.  
  
It took Grams a minute to process all this. "I knew there was always some familiar auroa around you,"she said to Chris.  
  
Chris shrugged. "At least you know."  
  
Grams sat down on a chair. "This is all too much,"she said.  
  
Just then Wyatt orbed in on the floor and stared at Grams then Chris.  
  
"Hello Wyatt,"Grams said.  
  
"Grams,"Wyatt said slowly.  
  
She smiled. "He can say my name."  
  
Piper nodded. "He can say a lot of words now."  
  
Grams looked at Piper then Leo. "I thought you two were seperated,"she said slowly.  
  
Leo shrugged. "We were,"he replied. "We are slowly getting back together though."  
  
Grams nodded. "Right,"she said.  
  
Chris cleared his throat. "As much as I would love to stay,"he began.  
  
"You have some things to do,"Paige finished.  
  
"Yes I do. I'll be back in a few hours." He orbed.  
  
"What's his problem?"Grams asked.  
  
Leo shrugged. "No one knows where he goes,"he replied. "Chris is mysterious as always."  
  
"Have you vanquished all the demons who are a threat to us?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "All the demons were vanquished last time,"she replied. "We haven't been attacked for a while."  
  
"Chris is on it,"Phoebe added.  
  
"So why did he come back?"  
  
"To stop Wyatt from turning evil,"Paige replied.  
  
"This is all too much. I am going to do the Wiccaning tomorrow. I need some time to process this." She stood up and walked to the door. She started to open it.  
  
The baby Chris waved his hand slightly, and the door opened.  
  
Grams turned around a look of surprise on her face. She sighed and walked out.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that Chris had TK powers already?"Paige asked.  
  
Piper shrugged. "It slipped away from my mind,"she replied.  
  
"Let's just go downstairs and talk to Grams,"Phoebe said.  
  
So they did. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Underworld-Eternal Night  
  
Two demons are walking and conspiring something.  
  
"The two children of the Charmed One must die,"a demon said.  
  
The other demon remained silent. He would never talk, just listen.  
  
The first demon smiled. He loved having another demon who would listen, not talk. "I am thinking that we should do this attack after the Wiccaning."  
  
The other demon looked at the floor and then again at his companion.  
  
"They won't expect any attacks for there haven't been any for a long time." The demon scowled. "I wish that I could kill that Whitelighter." He made a fist. "After the two children die, we won't be harmed again. Evil must win this war."  
  
The other demon nodded slowly, very slowly. It was almost as if he didn't agree.  
  
"We can then rule the world. We will live lives of terror and destruction. Mortals will bow before us." The demon continued to rant.  
  
The other demon smiled at his friend's plans. That was the all demon was known for:not talking and smiling. Most demons found it strange that a demon wouldn't talk.  
  
"Wyatt and Chris,"the demon slowly said,"will die. If not, we can turn them evil." He laughed loudly.  
  
The other demon finally opened his mouth. "Not if I can help it,"he replied. He turned into Chris after a second of concentrating.  
  
"What? How could you do this?"  
  
Chris shrugged and smiled. "Simple,"he answered slowly,"I have powers to change appearance. You will no longer plot to kill me or my brother." He glowed and focused all his anger towards the attack. He trapped the demon and sent the electricity from his hands.  
  
The demon screamed,"How could you betray a friend?"  
  
Chris looked at the black marks with pity. "You were never a friend,"he said before orbing away.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Manor-Afternoon  
  
Chris orbed into the attic smiling. He had been vanquishing demons since Piper went into labor.  
  
Chris looked around seeing everyone was gone. He sat down on a chair and leaned back. The higher power had helped him so much. He had learned how to make his electricity move be done quicker and how to change into demons, not the human forms, but the actual demons.  
  
"Hi Chris,"Grams said walking into the room.  
  
"Hi Grams,"he replied casually.  
  
"You guys have pulled a fast one on me,"she said sitting down.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I haven't told anyone since about 9 and a half months ago. Actually I was busted by Phoebe, and was forced to tell Paige. They told Mom. And then they told Leo a month ago. I'm very secretive you know."  
  
Grams smiled. "So much like me,"she muttered.  
  
"That's where I got it from."  
  
"I can kind of tell that you don't like Leo too much."  
  
Chris nodded. "That's an understatement,"he answered,"or it was. Leo abandoned only me in the future. I hated him for that. He jumped in the way of an attack on me, so I forgave him."  
  
"He loves you though,"Grams said.  
  
"I know he does,"Chris said slowly. "It's just that if I didn't come back, history would have repeated itself. Wyatt would've been evil, Leo would still care for everyone else except me. I would fight Wyatt so many times. It still doesn't take away the fact that I was fatherless."  
  
Grams nodded. "I know that,"she said. "I had that feeling. My father cared for everyone else except me."  
  
"That's why in the future, I connected with you a lot. I could always complain to you. That is without anyone knowing."  
  
Grams shook her head. "Mischievious too. I like you Chris."  
  
Chris laughed. "You have too."  
  
"That's true."  
  
Chris stared at the ground wondering if she that he was stronger than Wyatt. If she didn't, he was wondering whether he should tell her.  
  
"It's gonna be hard to leave for you,"Grams said.  
  
Chris nodded. "I know it is,"he responded slowly. "At least they'll all be alive."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah they died in my future."  
  
"I see that. It must've killed you."  
  
"It happened right before my eyes. Wyatt betrayed them to a lot of demons. He forced me to watch. He showed no concern. He still wanted to care for me though." Chris smirked. "He knew something about me probably. Something that I even didn't know until a few weeks ago."  
  
"What was that?"Grams asked.  
  
Chris shrugged. "That somehow I'm more powerful than Wyatt."  
  
Grams looked surprised. "That's unusual,"she said.  
  
Chris laughed. "I'm unusual myself,"he joked.  
  
Grams laughed with him. "That's very true,"she said. She stood up. "You should do what you normally do Chris. Every little thing that you save or destroy can change your future." She left.  
  
Chris shook his head. "You have no idea how true that is,"he muttered. He then orbed.  
  
A/N: read The Birth if you haven't read it because you wouldn't get the story. Just again this is going to be a really long story. I'm still writing it and it's like 102 chapters and going on and on so be prepared for a long..... story 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Manor-Early Night  
  
Grams is watching Wyatt and Chris. She shook her head. "Those two are kind of like you three when you were younger,"she said.  
  
Piper smiled. "I know,"she replied. "It's just that their bond is much stronger than our's was."  
  
"Too true." Grams watched as Chris giggled at Wyatt who made a face at Chris. "That bond will get them through a lot if Wyatt doesn't turn evil anymore."  
  
Piper shook her head. "I don't think he will anymore."  
  
Grams shrugged. "When you, Phoebe, and Prue were younger, demons tried to take you to turn you evil. Just because the threat of one person is over, it doesn't mean that there are more to come."  
  
"I know that Grams. I just don't like to think what would happen if it wasn't Wyatt anymore, but Chris."  
  
"Because of the fact that he is stronger?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Wyatt is so powerful and from what Chris said, he terrorized the world. If that would happen to Chris,"  
  
"It would be just as bad Piper. Chris would lose his innocence and ultimately his powers. You don't have to worry. I think that most demons will focus on Wyatt more. You still have to watch carefully."  
  
Piper laughed. "I always have."  
  
"I know dear. You know I don't understand the whole Leo-Chris thing yet."  
  
Piper shrugged. "I really don't either,"she answered. "They made up and that's all that matters."  
  
"I think that some of that anger will always stay with Chris though."  
  
Piper frowned. "I don't really think so,"she responded slowly. "He seems so much happier now-a-days. None of us have an idea. He doesn't tell us where he goes."  
  
"He isn't that warmed up to you guys. Remember you were dead in his future. He only got 14 years."  
  
"I know,"Piper said.  
  
"He'll warm up before he has to go back to his time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Chris and Wyatt laughed. Piper and Grams watched them again and smiled.  
  
"You know,"Piper said slowly,"I think that you have taken more notice of Chris than Wyatt."  
  
Grams shrugged. "I was surprised that you had a boy, but I love him all the same. I was more prepared this time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two sat in silence watching Chris and Wyatt look at each other and talk in their own little way.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Manor-Afternoon  
  
Leo and Grams are watching Chris, who is sleeping, and Wyatt, who is playing in the room.  
  
"We haven't talked for a while,"Grams said.  
  
Leo nodded. "I know,"he answered,"since Wyatt's Wiccaning."  
  
"I'd just like to say that you had better love Chris the same way that you do Wyatt,"Grams said.  
  
"I'm going to!"Leo said.  
  
Grams shrugged. "I was the second child too,"she responded slowly. "My dad promised to do things with me. He would always spend time with my older brother. I felt alone so I know how Chris feels."  
  
"I do too Penny,"Leo said.  
  
"Do you?" Grams asked. "Do you know what it's like to have your mom tell you that your father loves, but he just doesn't have the time too?"  
  
"No I don't,"Leo replied quietly.  
  
"I do though. I know his pain. I've felt it for half of my life. He's lucky that he gets help."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
Grams was silent for a few minutes. "You crushed Piper when you left you know."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then why did you leave?"Grams asked.  
  
"It was my destiny,"Leo answered dumbly.  
  
Grams started to laugh, and couldn't stop. She stopped when she saw Leo give her a look. "I'm sorry Leo,"she said. "I know that's crap and you know that it is too. You loved Piper. You two were soulmates. And then you say you had to leave because it was your destiny!" Grams laughed again. "That's a very huge lie."  
  
"It was Penny."  
  
"Then why did you still stay?"Grams asked.  
  
Leo couldn't answer that. "I still loved her,"he replied quietly.  
  
Grams nodded. "We are getting somewhere now,"she said. "I hope that you two will work this out. Wyatt and Chris can't have two divorced parents."  
  
"It'll take time."  
  
"It always does."  
  
Piper came into the room. She looked at Wyatt who for once wasn't looking at Chris. "P3 was a big mess today,"she said sitting down. "I had to book 5 bands for this week and go through all the financial records."  
  
"I'm sorry dear,"Grams said.  
  
"I'll be glad to just be at home for a while,"Piper said.  
  
Just then a demon shimmered in. He was silent just standing there. Everyone turned to him. Grams and Piper were about to use their powers, but he turned into Chris.  
  
"Sorry,"he said sheepisly. "I forgot I was still looking like that."  
  
"What was that?"Piper asked amazed.  
  
"I can change my appearance,"he replied.  
  
"I can tell that,"Piper replied still shocked.  
  
"She means what was that with the demon thing?"Leo asked.  
  
Chris shrugged and looked at the ground. "I can change into demons too,"he said.  
  
"You can take their powers too?"Grams asked.  
  
"I've just learned how to do that,"Chris said.  
  
"From who?"Leo asked.  
  
"I'd rather not say right now."  
  
"I shouldn't have even asked."  
  
"So Paige and Phoebe are at work?"  
  
Grams nodded. "The Wiccaning is going to start after they come home."  
  
"Great. I have something to attend to. See you in an hour." Chris orbed.  
  
"I wonder who is helping him with his powers,"Leo said.  
  
"He'll tell us,"Piper said.  
  
Baby Chris woke up and started to cry. Piper started to move, but Grams walked over. "Let me,"she said. She calmed Chris down, who went to sleep again.  
  
Piper smiled.  
  
Grams looked at her. "I've gotta make up with Chris. Of course Wyatt matters too." She patted Wyatt on the head.  
  
So the three went to watching Wyatt play with his toys. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Social Agency  
  
Paige walks in for her first day of work. She looks around surprised to find not too many people working yet.  
  
"Paige,"said Tom coming out from his office. "I'll lead you to your office."  
  
Paige followed him. She walked into an office. It had a desk, a computer, and a filing system. It was pretty big. "Sweet,"she said.  
  
"This is one of our better offices,"explained Tom. "It's for our top social workers."  
  
"You find me as one of them?"Paige asked amazed.  
  
Tom nodded. "Your records are amazing,"he answered. "We need workers like you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tom walked to the door. "I'm looking forward to talking with you at lunch,"he said. "I'm going to send you a few files." He left.  
  
Paige walked over to her chair and leaned back. She was glad that she had listened to Piper and looked for a job.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Resturant-Afternoon  
  
Paige and Tom are sitting at a table, eating and talking.  
  
"So when did you get into Wiccan stuff?"Tom asked.  
  
Paige shrugged. "My parents were fascinated with it,"she lied. "So naturally I was too. How about you?"  
  
"I got a book on it,"Tom said. "I read it and was like wow! this is good. I've read a lot more on it ever since."  
  
Paige nodded. "That's cool."  
  
The two sat in silence for a while eating.  
  
"So are you a witch?"Tom asked casually.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tom shrugged. "I asked are you a witch?"  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"Answer me first."  
  
"If I said yes, you would probably expose,"Paige said.  
  
Tom shook his head. "I wouldn't,"he said slowly.  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
Tom shrugged. "Suit yourself,"he replied. "I know you are a witch because only magical beings can see that agency."  
  
"What?"Paige asked amazed.  
  
Tom nodded. "It's only a front,"he said,"to get witches to teach at Magic School."  
  
Paige shook her head. "I don't understand,"she said.  
  
Tom smiled. "So many don't,"he responded. "We made up the agency to get people to work at Magic School. We make it appear to people we want. I'm the job recruiter. The Elders employ me. They have wanted you to work there after Gideon was found out."  
  
"Okay,"Paige said. "Let's say that I wanted to do this. What would I do?"  
  
Tom smiled as if this was going to be a big honor for her. "They want you to take over the position of Sigmund's class."  
  
"I'll consider that."  
  
Tom held up his hand silencing her. "We also want you to take over the position as Headmaster of the school."  
  
Paige stared at him in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me,"she said.  
  
Tom shook his head. "I'm not,"he said. "The Elders have looked at you with approval after helping Zac. They thought that if a teacher were to leave, you would be the best choice. After Gideon was discovered, the Elders wanted you for more."  
  
Paige shook her head slowly. "I have my Charmed duties,"she responded still shocked.  
  
Tom smiled. "That won't get in the way. We'll have a second in charge take over whenever it is needed. Don't worry, you will still save innocents. The Headmaster position will not interfer."  
  
"I need to time think this over,"Paige said.  
  
"Take as long as you need,"Tom answered. "Please hurry though. The kids need some -assistance-."  
  
Paige stood up. "I'll think,"she said. "I just want to run this with my sisters. I don't have to go to work anymore right?"  
  
Tom nodded. "It will not appear there anymore,"he said. "Just call my name and I will come."  
  
"Alright. Thanks for lunch." She left, her head racing. Why would he want me? she wondered. I'm no good at this. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Manor-Afternoon  
  
Paige walks into the house looking for some one to talk to. She walked up the stairs to the attic to find Grams, Leo, Piper, Wyatt, and both Chrises up there. "Hey everybody,"she said.  
  
"Hi Paige,"Grams said.  
  
"I have a story to tell you all,"she said sitting on a chair.  
  
"Go ahead,"Leo said.  
  
"I was just offered the job as a teacher at Magic School."  
  
Piper frowned. "I don't get it."  
  
Paige shrugged. "Well,"she said,"that social agency was just a coverup to get people to work at Magic Schoo. I guess that I was wanted to teach there."  
  
Chris nodded. "As it should've happened,"he said.  
  
"What?"Paige asked.  
  
Chris smiled. "I'm from the future,"she said,"you should've expected I knew that it happened."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"I know what else you were offered,"Chris said,"but it's for you to tell them."  
  
Paige nodded. "I've also been asked to be the Headmaster at the school."  
  
Leo smiled. "That's great Paige,"he congradulated her.  
  
Grams nodded. "It's the best honor to get,"she said.  
  
Piper looked at her. "I don't know what to say,"she said.  
  
Paige nodded in agreement. "I was completely shocked,"she said. "I have time to decide whether I should to this."  
  
"What about our Charmed duties?"Piper asked.  
  
"I can do that first before any school things."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What do you want to do sweetie?"Grams asked.  
  
Paige looked at the ground for a second. "I think that this is what I was meant to do,"she responded slowly. "I get to help people. People like me. Magical beings. I want to do this, but I wanted your approval."  
  
"You should do it Aunt Paige,"Chris said. "You have no idea how many people you will help. So I say do it."  
  
Leo nodded. "I agree with Chris,"he said.  
  
"Do it honey,"Grams added.  
  
Paige looked at Piper who was frowning.  
  
"As long as you it doesn't interfer when we need you,"Piper said,"I have no probolem with it. Just ask Phoebe too."  
  
"I'm going to,"Paige said. "I think that I'm going to think on this for awhile." She left.  
  
Grams smiled at Piper. "That's the biggest honor for her. There aren't too many people who get to become Headmaster out of the bloom."  
  
"It is Piper,"Chris said.  
  
Piper nodded. "I know it is,"she said. "That's why I'm happy for her."  
  
"Good,"Chris said. "I'm going to go downstairs for a while." He left. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Manor-Night  
  
Everyone is in the attic. After talking with Phoebe, Paige has decided to take the job as teacher and Headmaster at Magic School.  
  
Piper is holding baby Chris. "Okay Grams,"she said.  
  
Grams nodded and slowly started to chant the spell that summoned the Halliwell line. Swirling lights started to appear and all the line was standing there.  
  
"We have a new Halliwell,"said Grams taking Chris from Piper. "His name is Chris Perry Halliwell."  
  
Everyone watched Grams now. Chris stood there, closing his eyes as if sensing for something. He then opened them and watched.  
  
"He is a very special child,"Grams continued. "And like Wyatt, he needs our protection." She looked around. She then looked at Chris. "May we always be with him. Blessed-"  
  
Just then a demon shimmered in. He looked around at all the spirits and then at baby Chris and smiled. He made a fireball and threw it at him.  
  
The older Chris jumped in the way and threw up his shield. The fireball dissolved. Chris then Tked the demon on the ceiling and then on the ground. He did his bright light-electricity combo and vanquished the demon. He looked at the spirits who were staring at him. "Ummm,"he said,"yeah." He walked to the corner again and stared at the ground sheepishly.  
  
"Thank you Chris,"Grams said. "As I was saying this child needs our protection. May we be with him always. Blessed be."  
  
"Blessed be,"everyone said.  
  
The spirits turned into lights again. Grams turned back into a spirit. She looked at everyone. "Take care,"she said smiling and left.  
  
Piper smiled at Leo. She then looked at Chris. "All your ancestors must've been surprised Chris,"she said.  
  
Chris continued to stare at the ground. "I guess,"he said.  
  
"Well,"Paige said,"you at least you your Wiccaning done now. You are protected."  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Just then the baby Chris flicked his hand at a vase. It exploded. He flicked the same hand and the shards froze.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Yet another one of his new powers,"she said.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I get the rest later,"he said. "I'll get more when I'm six."  
  
"Great,"Leo said,"something to look forward to."  
  
Paige sighed. "I think that I'm going to call Tom,"she said. She looked up and said,"Tom,"loudly.  
  
Some orange lights cames swirling down. There Tom was standing. He looked around at everyone. At Chris he bowed his head slightly.  
  
Chris sighed. "Why does everyone have to do that?"  
  
Tom shrugged. "We are made to,"he answered. He then turned to Paige. "I guess that you have reached a decision."  
  
Paige nodded. "I have,"she said.  
  
"I hope that it is a good one."  
  
"I have decided,"Paige responded slowly,"to accept the job."  
  
Tom smiled. "Good,"he said. "You do not have to move away,"he said. "You just have to be ready to be called any time in the night. And you should always come in the morning."  
  
Paige nodded. "So who is second in command?"she asked curiously.  
  
Tome smiled wider. "Me,"he replied. "We will get to see a lot more of each other Paige. I will see you tomorrow." He dissapeared in the orange lights.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Paige you had better not date him,"she warned jokingly.  
  
Paige shrugged. "I dunno,"she said. "He is kinda cute now that I have noticed."  
  
Piper smirked. "Ooo,"she said,"Paige is in love."  
  
Paige hit Piper softly. "I am not,"she said. "And anyways I'm sure that there are rules that two teachers hooking together can't happen."  
  
Leo nodded. "It's true,"he said.  
  
"Your Elders sure make harsh rules,"Piper muttered.  
  
Leo smiled at Piper's comment. "Actually,"he said,"we don't. Either the Servant or the Highest Power do. They do what seems the best."  
  
"Okay,"Piper replied. "I think that I'll put Chris to bed now. He gets tired when he uses new powers."She left.  
  
"I'll go too,"Paige said. "I will probably have to wake up early." She left too.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I guess I'll leave too,"she said. "I can't stay with you two." She left.  
  
Leo and Chris looked at each other awkwardly.  
  
"See ya,"Chris said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Chris smiled before he orbed. Leo then went downstairs to talk with Piper. Leo had moved in again. 


End file.
